


Valentine's day cooking

by charlotteicewolf77



Category: Beyblade
Genre: F/M, Humor, Kids, Love, Mess, Nursery, Painting, Romance, Sex, Valentine's Day, Work, bed, celebration, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteicewolf77/pseuds/charlotteicewolf77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's valentine's day and serenity is wondering where on earth tala has gotten to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's day cooking

Serenity woke up on valentine's day feeling incredibly happy at spending the whole day with her lover in bed or not, so long as they did what she hoped they would be doing then the location didn't really matter all that much. So when she rolled over in bed expecting to find the russian red-head and discovered only cold sheets it was more than just a little disappointing. But she was Serenity Williams and of course she never panicked over the little things in life so she told herself Tala had probably just been called out for an emergency at work or something like that and since when had Tala ever left a note? Never, that was it, so why was she so upset?

The young russian woman got herself dressed in her suit and decided to put on a red shirt because it was valentine's day after all and Tala always insisted that red was her colour. She made herself a coffee and some breakfast before catching the bus and going to the nursery, wondering whether she should get all the kids to make Valentine's day cards as the last time she and Jenna had let them loose with paint had not been very pretty.

Serenity noticed that Tala wasn't at work when she tried to call him at the wildlife centre as his mobile was turned off and he ALWAYS had it turned on when he went to work.

But what wasn't usual was for Tala to not to get in to contact for an entire day so when Serenity caught the bus to go home that evening she felt slightly worried.

And when she got back to the house and discovered the door unlocked she was even more worried because she knew he had definitely locked the door because that was the one thing that she never failed to do no matter what the circumstances.

The black-haired teen padded quietly down the hall and as she neared the kitchen and smelt what she thought was pie of some kind curiosity got the better of her and she peered through the crack in the slightly ajar door and saw no other than Tala pulling a tray out of the oven and putting it down on a cooling rack before blowing on his stung hands. Of course, she thought with an eye roll; the idiot wouldn't have thought to use any oven gloves.

Just then the red-head turned and saw Serenity's green eyes observing him and the younger entered fully in to the kitchen. "You made a pie?" she asked incredulously.

Tala nodded proudly, "And I didn't burn it one bit!"

"But… why?" Serenity asked puzzled.

"For valentine's day." Tala said with an eye roll that was exactly a mirror to his lover's. "You do know it's the 14th to day right?"

"Of course I do!" Serenity said fiercely, "But… why?"

Tala's face crumple ever so slightly before he fixed a smile back on his lips. "They never exactly celebrated Valentine's day in the abbey, and my parents weren't exactly into celebrating it the usual way." He shrugged carelessly.

"Oh Tala, I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago." Tala said with more carelessness then Serenity believed.

"Thank you." She said sincerely, "All though I am curious, why pie?"

Tala shrugged again, "Tried it 3 times and it came out wrong and I'm not going to let myself get beaten by a supposedly 'ever so simple' recipe."

Serenity had a sudden urge to squeal at the romance shown by her elder lover and instead pulled him into a passionate kiss.

The pie cooled on the table as the two lovers disappeared into the bed room.


End file.
